Watching the movie httyd
by wittythatfandomkitty
Summary: Another watching the movie fanfic. After the fight with the red death the whole of Berk is transported to nowhere to watch hiccup and Toothlesses story.
1. Watching the movie httyd

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from these stories, all rights and characters belong to Cressida Cowell and dreamworks.**

 **(A/N) another watching the movies fanfics except in this one the characters have already lived all the events in the movie. I hadn't seen many fics where the characters had already lived through the events so i decided to make one. I might do a whole series of all the movies and shows in the series, maybeO the books too. All these fics will also be set after the events of the show/movie. I hope you enjoy and as always I would appreciate any constructive criticism as this is only my second fic and would like to know what I can do to write better.**

"I mean I just don't see what so great about what hiccup did."Snotlout obnoxiously said. "I mean all he did to defeat the red death was ride toothless he didn't do anything."

Hiccup just sighed, he really couldn't be bothered to deal with snotlout right now. He had a hard day helping the vikings grow accustomed to the dragons and had spent the day calming the annoying pests, then having to deal with the dragons as well. He had been aching for a flight with toothless all day, but didn't get a chance since dinner had rolled round and he was so hungry that he choose to forgo flying for food. While he was daydreaming of the flight he was planning to go on after dinner he heard tendrils of Snotlout's words sneak it to his mind.

"Seriously, what hiccup did was so easy. I could've done it, better in fact" Snotlout bragged.

Some other vikings were giving snotlout dirty looks while others seemed to be agreeing with him.

"I mean he is a hiccup after all, but me i'm a grown viking man"

Hiccup had to admit that those words hurt and just as he was about to make a sarcastic retort a voice boomed out throughout the great hall startling everyone.

"ENOUGH!!!!" The voice screamed as everybody was engulfed by a bright light.

As the light faded everybody looked around to find themselves in a giant hall, quite similar to their own, the only difference though was that all the tables were gone and a big white rectangle was hanging from the ceiling at the front of the room.

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere," a cheerful voice piped up. "We are in between worlds."

All the Vikings just sat there mouths open

"WHY ARE WE HERE, WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BRING US HERE!??!?!?" Stoick yelled

"I have no right." Said a girl appearing out of nowhere. She had long light brown hair with blue highlights and chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a sweater that said full time fangirl and a pair of white converse. "As for why you're here, well for the past fifteen years this village has made someone's life a living hell, any guesses as to who?" She asked

The village determinedly averted their eyes from hiccup.

"Wow, no one knows the answer? Pity. This person was hiccup."the girl said bluntly "He has put up with you for fifteen years, every single insult he has endeared all your hate and disappointment and he put up with it. But no longer will it be that way, because I am going to share his story, one of adventure, family, love." The girl said smiling looking directly at hiccup and astrid at what she last said, blushes crept up their cheeks "And friendship" The girl looked at toothless and hiccup as she said this smiling wistfully. "A story that shows even the weakest of us can be the strongest of them all. I hope you can all learn from this." She said looking at every one of the Vikings.

"What I'm about to show you is basically a moving picture with sound, oh and before I forget my name is Witty-that-Kitty but you can just call me Kitty for short, call me if you need anything."

"Where are our dragons." Hiccup asked

"I knew I forgot something." Kitty said slapping her forehead. Snapping her fingers the dragons appeared as well as couches for everybody to sit on and a table full of food

"Food!" The twins and Snotlout yelled running for the buffet.

"Yes food, so take a seat and enjoy, try not to fight much, be good, learn from this, call me if you need me and that's about it, I'll be keeping an eye on you but now I gotta go write some FanFiction, goodbye." Kitty said with a flash, disappearing from view.

Whispers broke out.

"But, but how is this even possible she made us teleport!" One Viking shouted.

"This can't be real!"

"Why must we watch Hiccups story." Someone whined.

"What did she mean by us being nowhere???"

"We didn't treat Hiccup that bad, right?"

"ENOUGH. WATCH THE MOVIE" Came a voice from nowhere. The screen at the front came to life. Everyone moved to sit down and watch the movie.

 **Seating arrangements**

 **Ruffnut, Barf 'n' Belch, Tuffnut, stormfly, Astrid, Hiccup,Toothless, Fishlegs, Meatlug Snotlout, Hookfang (they are all in a row)**

 **Stoick, gobber**

 **(The rest of the room is filled with Berk and the dragons.)**


	2. Watching the movie httyd chapter two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from these stories, all rights and characters belong to Cressida Cowell and dreamworks.**

 **(A/N) I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner I've just been really busy with school, assignments, etc. I was so excited that people had reviewed and favorited my story, and I'm just so happy over this!!!!!! I really appreciate it it makes me so happy that people actually spend the time to do this!!!!!! Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review.**

 **OoOoO**

The vikings all settled down as the movie began.

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**

 **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**

 **straight out of the water.**

The vikings all exclaimed in awe, most had never seen berk from this angle and it was breathtaking.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk. It's twelve days**

All the vikings jumped and looked around wildly just to make sure Hiccup was still sitting in the room, while Hiccups eyes went wide with shock, it was weird to hear himself speak.

 **North of hopeless, and a few**

 **degrees South of freezing to death.**

 **It's located solidly on the**

 **meridian of misery.**

""Was that what hiccup really thought of Berk, his home?" Stoick thought "Hiccup shouldn't have felt like this. Was it us that made him feel like this? Is it our fault that hiccup thinks his home is the meridian of misery?" Stoick didn't know but he resolved to talk to hiccup later.

"Wow geez Hiccup lighten up a little." Tuffnet snickered.

Hiccup laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck in embarrassment.

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**

 **village nestled on an outcropping of seamounts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy.**

 **And it's been here for seven**

 **generations, but every single**

 **building is new.**

"Yeah I wonder why?"Gobber sarcastically asked, shaking his head

"Why?" The twins asked, while everybody shook their heads in disbelief.

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a**

 **charming view of the sunsets.**

Tuffnet gasped. "What? Do my ears deceive me Hiccup is not being a pessimist. The world must be ending" Tuffnet dramatically said.

"I'm not a pessimist!" Hiccup yelled."Not really…..I'm just…...realistic."

"Yeah sure Hiccup you keep believing that."Astrid scoffed.

 **The only problems are the pests. You**

 **see, most places have mice or**

 **mosquitos. We have...**

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**

 **snatched.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**

 **it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**

 **through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**

 **teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP**

 **...dragons.**

"You say it so casually Hiccup, like you're talking about the weather, not animals that have tried to kill us multiple times!?!?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Uhhh no offence of course." Gobber said to the growling dragons and some glaring vikings, including Hiccup whose glare Gobber could swear was about to burn right through him.

"Whew, that boy definitely got his mother temper" Gobber thought, shuddering at the memories.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door excitement on his face, and leaps off of the front**

 **porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**

 **out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

"Why do you look so excited to go outside hiccup? Yo could die out there?"

'I don't really know fishlegs it just felt….exhilarating, I guess?" Hiccup replied

Both dragons and vikings alike sighed at hiccup, trust him to find death-defying thing like this exhilarating.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us.**

 **We're Vikings. We have stubbornness**

 **Issues.**

"Yeah, you're one to talk Hiccup"Astrid scoffed crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Why whatever do you mean Astrid?" Hiccup asked smiling innocently.

Astrid just huffed in frustration.

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**

 **the streets, axes in hand.**

 **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**

 **his way through the battle.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**

 **know.**

"What's so wrong with your name hiccup?"stoick frowned.

Hiccup looked at Stoick weirdly. "It's alright dad but….it does literally mean runt of the litter" Hiccup said "And as if I needed another reminder of the mistake I am." Hiccup muttered so quietly only Toothless heard, Toothless crooned at Hiccup and in that weird connection they had Hiccup just knew Toothless was telling him that he wasn't a mistake or runt to him.

Thanks bud." Hiccup whispered, petting Toothless on the head.

 **But it's not the worst.**

 **Parents believe a hideous name will**

 **frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

 **Like our charming Viking demeanor**

 **wouldn't do that.**

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Vikings all over the hall yelled. Hiccup just raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see" he answered.

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**

 **Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**

 **explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING (FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

"See!" Hiccup exclaimed, while the viking who had done this just sheepishly laughed

"Sorry, i had just had a few cups of mead before the attack."

"A few?" Hiccup muttered, quietly enough that only the teenagers and their dragons could hear him and the teens all tried to stifle their laughter.

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**

 **men and women.**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

"Trying to get to my job!" Hiccup shouted.

Horak looked down in shame, he didn't mean to sound so harsh.

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

"Can't, my house is on fire." Hiccup nonchalantly said.

Burnthair winced.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

"My house…..is...on…..fire." Hiccup deadpanned.

Phlegma face burned with shame.

"Sorry Hiccup" Was muttered from all three, Hiccup just brushed it off.

"Is that seriously how Hiccup was treated?"Astrid thought. "No wonder he seemed to hate his home."

 **Hiccup passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

Gags of disgust were heard all over the room, while Ack, the viking doing this nauseating act hid his red face.

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**

 **the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

"Thanks dad, for showing everyone you can lift me up with one hand" Hiccup sighed, exasperated.

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!?**

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get**

 **Inside!**

"Must I repeat myself?" Hiccup asked.

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

 **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**

 **the tribe. They say that when he**

 **was a baby he popped a dragon's**

 **head clean off of its shoulders.**

Mostly everyone in the hall shuddered in unison.

 **Do I believe it?**

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**

 **strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes I do.**

"That's just an olds wives tale Hiccup." Stoick said, not believing people were still talking about that years after the rumour had started

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**

 **brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

"LIKE A BAWSE!!!!" Kitty yelled appearing out of nowhere before vanishing again, shocking everyone in the hall.

 **STOICK**

 **(barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

 **and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **STOICK**

 **Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **None so far.**

 **STOICK (RELIEVED)**

 **Good.**

Toothless raised his head in pride, Hiccup rolled his eyes and elbowed Toothless, who retaliated with a tail swipe to the head.

 **VIKING**

 **Hoist the torches!**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**

 **night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

 **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**

 **building with a tall chimney.**

"THE FORGE!!!!!" Gobber yelled, way to loud.

"What? No, it can't be Gobber, not at all." Hiccup said with just a touch of sarcasm and a smirk at Gobber who just glared back.

 **OoOoO**

 **(A/N) I apologize for the sucky chapter, please review, constructive criticism appreciated. I will try to update as soon as i can.:)**


	3. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from these stories, all rights and characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **(A/N) What!?!?!?!? What is this????? 15 favourites, 25 follows and 6 reviews, *faints* I must be dreaming. But seriously guys I really appreciate it, people actually want to read this story concocted by this weird person?**

 **NightshadeLG: Thanks for the constructive criticism, I will definitely try to incorporate your advice into my story and if you don't mind me using it will definitely put your idea in about the scene where hiccup shoots toothless and the person coming in etc. I will try and cut down on the Hiccup sass buttt…… i love sassy Hiccup.**

 **Romantica 123: I'm glad you love my story so much (Though I don't know why)**

 **Alethea Sirius: I THINK THE EXACT SAME THING and i'm going to try and show that as much as I can in my story. I think that those two would always be bantering and throwing sarcastic insults at each other and stoick would just think sometimes what was going on in his mind when he thought those two together would be a great idea.**

 **Guest: No I haven't stopped, I am determined to finish this and I am definitely gonna try to have less time in between updates…...when did I last update again?**

 **Guest: Glad you like it :)**

 **Stormyskies8: I'm glad you like kitty's random and weird appearance :)**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **OoOoO**

 **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**

 **building with a tall chimney.**

"THE FORGE!!!!!" Gobber yelled, way to loud.

"What? No, it can't be Gobber, not at all." Hiccup said with just a touch of sarcasm and a smirk at Gobber who glared back.

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**

 **hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**

 **appendage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**

"I don't see how a dragon raid is a party, Gobber." a little child said.

"It's a figure of speech lass." Gobber kindly responded.

 **I thought you'd been carried off.**

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**

 **scattered appendages.**

"Would it actually kill you to put away your tools Gobber?!!?!?" Hiccup said expasterated.

"Wouldn't want to take away your job lad, after all that is what an apprentice is for."

Hiccup just muttered something about underappreciated apprentices and lazy mentors.

 **HICCUP**

 **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**

 **muscular for their taste. They**

 **wouldn't know what to do with all**

 **this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

"More like too scrawny for their taste." Gobber joked.

Hiccup contemplated how much brain damage he would get from banging his head against a wall as laughter filled the hall.

 **GOBBER**

 **They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**

 **the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead**

"Hey! Who you calling Meathead, toothpick?"

"Obviously the meathead who can't understand the clear reference to himself."

"Why you little sh-"

"Gobber!" Some worried parents exclaimed covering their children's ears as Gobber instantly shut up, defiantly mouthing the rest of what he wanted to say to Hiccup as Hiccup smirked a smile that promised a painful revenge.

 **with attitude and**

 **interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

 **I've been his apprentice ever since**

 **I was little. Well...littler.**

"Ha! If you were any smaller than you already were Hiccup, you wouldn't exist!" Mildew, the village nuisance spitefully said as he was ignored completely.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 **We move to the lower defenses.**

 **We'll counter-attack with the**

 **catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**

 **safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**

 **strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots**

 **of new houses.**

 **VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza --**

 **four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**

 **they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**

 **them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

 **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**

 **The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

 **And...**

Fishlegs blushed at being the center of attention while the twins and snotlout whooped at being shown on the big screen.

 **(DREAMY)**

 **Astrid.**

"Can you feel the love tonight." Kitty sang going the full length with backing music and lights that shone a love heart onto the two teenagers, before cackling and disappearing from view. Astrid and Hiccup shuffled away from each other as they blushed a deep crimson blush. The two somehow blushed even harder when some vikings started cooing at them.

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**

 **sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**

 **heroic.**

"YES!!!!!! We look awesome!" The twins shoutned fistbumbing, while Astrid and Fishlegs agreed, nodding numbly as Snotlout kissed his muscles while shouting

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**

 **Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

"AGAIN! Really?"

"Eee-yup" Gobber said popping the 'P'.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEADING)**

 **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**

 **need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**

 **All in the wrong places.**

A symphony of winces filled the air at past meriories as Hiccup sheepishly said "Sorry."

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**

 **dragon.**

Hiccup scoffed, he couldn't believe he ever said or thought that.

 **My life will get infinitely**

 **better. I might even get a date.**

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't lift a hammer.**

"I can…...I just can't use it"

 **You can't swing an axe…**

"Can, just not very well."

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... you can't even throw one of**

 **These.**

"Just not far."

"Hiccup."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**

 **at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**

 **it into a heavy crash.**

The viking who did this shouted sorry across the room hoping the dragon which he did this to heard it.

 **HICCUP**

 **(ready with the answer)**

 **Okay fine, but…**

"You've always got an answer for everything don't you?"Gobber sighed.

"Not always, just...most of the time." Hiccup replied.

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

 **bizarre, wheelbarrow-like contraption.**

"Awesome!" the twins said in awe

"Imagine how much destruction we could cause with that machine" Tuffnet said.

"I know what we should get for snoggletog Tuff."

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Hiccup stated as the village let out a collective breath of relief.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... this will throw it for me.**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**

 **equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**

 **narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**

 **counter.**

 **VIKING**

 **Arggh!**

"Sorry!" Hiccup yelled across the room to the viking in question.

 **GOBBER**

 **See, now this right here is what**

 **I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP (BACKING UP IN FRIGHT)**

 **Mild calibration issue.**

Gobber could only stare in disbelief, Hiccup couldn't have been afraid of him could he? He vowed to talk to Hiccup later about this.

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**

 **there to fight dragons, you need**

 **to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP'S FACE FELL BEFORE HE REPLACED IT QUICKLY WITH AN EVIDENTLY FAKE SMILE.**

 **But... you just pointed to all of**

 **me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**

 **you.**

"Aaannnddd the award for the most absolutely horrendous peptalk goes to……..Gobber! Gasp who would've thought?"

"Lad…. I was only joking around I didn't mean it." Gobber said, distressed.

"Of course I did Gobber." Hiccup said his face morphed into a joking smile but his eyes showed his true emotions to be otherwise.

"Ah, no getting into the obvious fakeness in that statement until the break Gobber, i'm sure that by the time that rolls around their we'll be much more to talk about, better if we all roll it into one. Better take some notes y'all." Kitty said throwing some popcorn in her mouth as she floated by above them, many faces paled at the revelation and jumped as Kitty made literal notebooks and pens appear in front of everyone.

 **HICCUP**

 **(THREATENING)**

 **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)**

 **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You, sir, are playing a dangerous**

 **game. Keeping this much,**

 **raw...Vikingness contained.**

Hiccup decided it was definitely worth the loss of brain cells if he could forget even for a second the absolute awkwardness of the moment as laughs fluttered around the room..

( **BEAT)**

 **There will be consequences!**

"Yep there certainly was." Gobber chuckles.

 **Gobber tosses him a sword and Hiccup catches it.**

"You actually caught it? With those fishbone muscles?" Mildew exclaims.

"Mildew, if I couldn't lift a sword I wouldn't be able to work in the forge." Hiccup says crossing his arms as Mildew shrunk under the scrutiny of the glares from a majority of the occupants in the room, but what really shook him to the bone was the collective sync of the dragons as they turned to glare and growl at him. **GOBBER**

 **I'll take my chances. Sword.**

 **Sharpen. Now.**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

 **wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because**

 **killing a dragon is everything**

 **around here.**

Dragons rusted in disgruntlement at Hiccups words, we're the killing of their family and comrades nothing more than a meer contest for popularity? Hiccup whispered apologies into Toothless ear as he stroked his head while countless other riders were doing the same.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**

 **vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at**

 **least noticed.**

Nadders all over the hall preened, spreading wings and showing off their deadly spikes.

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**

 **walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

 **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**

 **fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down**

 **one of those would definitely get**

 **me a girlfriend.**

The gronckles in the room wagged their tails and barred their teeth in smiles.

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**

 **breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**

 **heads, twice the status.**

The zipplebacks raised both heads high looking around almost like they were awaiting applause, the twins happily complied..

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

 **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**

 **together to reveal a single body.**

 **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

 **TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)**

 **Concentrate fire over the lower**

 **bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

 **Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**

 **the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

 **after those. They have this nasty**

 **habit of setting themselves on**

 **Fire.**

As if feeling the need to cement the point the Monstrous Nightmare lit themselves on fire, cautious of those inflammable around them, except for Hookfang who chased Snotlout to have to run to the nearest water source.

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**

 **leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK**

 **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

 **"Ouch, that would've hurt."Gustav yelped.**

 **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**

 **catapult crew ducks.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

 **sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the**

 **dragon no one has ever seen. We**

 **call it the-**

Toothless snorted at his fellow dragons as they looked at him waiting for his own spectacle and meerily compiled by raising to his full height and letting out a short growl before laying down again, back to his puppy-like state.

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

 **flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK**

 **JUMP!**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**

 **shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never**

 **shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses**.

Hiccup couldn't help the small smirk that overcame his face in pride at his incredible friend which he hid by burrowing his head into toothless.

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night**

 **Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

 **the first.**

"Yes, because that went so well." Spitelout muttered.

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

 **out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Stay. Put. There. You know what I**

 **Mean.**

"I'm not a dog Gobber." Hiccup said with an unimpressed look.

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.

"Why do I even try?" Gobber said infuriated throwing his hands into the air.

Stoick sympathetically patted gobbers back. " You tried your best Gobber but that boy has a hard time knowing what orders are let alone how to follow them."

"I'm sitting right here!"

"We know!" Gobber and Stoick exclaimed in unison.

 **OoOoO**

 **(A/N) Hoped you liked it, please review :) Sorry for any mistakes this hasn't had a beta look over it.**

 **Confession time: I have no idea what i'm doing with this story, obviously it's just reactions you may think but I also want to add a plot, some character development, maybe and hiccup's tormentors of 15 years to actually understand and apologize as opposed to hiccup just automatically forgiving them. Anyway gonna actually add in some sort of plot.**


	4. wtm httyd Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from these stories, all rights and characters belong to Cressida Cowell and dreamworks.**

 **I JUST SAW HTTYD3 YESTERDAY AND I AM PUMPED AND SAD! Watching the movie has got me determined to finish this fic.**

 **Althea Sirius: Yep i'm gonna and try and add a bigger variety of character, sorry about the errors I don't have a beta. YES HTTYD3!**

 **Hiccstrid105: Mwhaaaaaaaa you would've been waiting a long time for it to be finished.**

 **Guest: Sure**

 **Prankster23: Your wish is my command**

 **NightshadeLG: Of course I acknowledged you. I love getting reviews, it lets me know what people think and i would appreciate more blunt creative criticism, it helps me improve my story. I was just checking if I could use that idea, just in case.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**  
 **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

"Why do I even try?" Gobber said infuriated throwing his hands into the air.

Stoick sympathetically patted gobbers back. " You tried your best Gobber but that boy has a hard time knowing what orders are let alone how to follow them."

"I'm sitting right here!"

"We know!" Gobber and Stoick exclaimed in unison.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**  
 **clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**  
 **fast as his legs can carry him.**

"And no one thought to stop him."

"We had more important things to do Stoick." A viking voiced.

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**  
 **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7**  
 **Come back here!**

"Sorry, I had places to be, destruction to cause" Hiccup jokingly shrugged as the vikings cracked a smile.

 **HICCUP**  
 **I know. Be right back!**

"Yep, you kept that promise" Snotlout jeered.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**  
 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**  
 **in, ready to spring upon them.**  
 **Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them.**

"SURPRISE ATTACK" Kitty cackles, to the fright of the vikings.

 **The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**  
 **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**  
 **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**  
 **Shut.**  
 **STOICK**  
 **Mind yourselves! The devils**

Growls are heard here at which Stoick apologises to after the look his son gives him.

 **Still have some juice in them.**

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**  
 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**  
 **drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**  
 **unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**  
 **He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**  
 **a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

"That was extra." Kitty comments.

"But necessary." Hiccup quipped.

 **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**  
 **the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching...**

Hiccup turns his head away not wishing to witness the biggest mistake of his life, distancing himself from toothless who croons gently.

 **and turns**  
 **his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**  
 **strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**  
 **Come on. Give me something to shoot**  
 **at, give me something to shoot at.**

Hiccup blanches at his previous self and his strive to kill a dragon.

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**  
 **dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**  
 **KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**  
 **off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**  
 **a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

"Woah nice shot." Spitelout whistles but backtracks quickly at the glares he receives "But umm...awful."

Hiccup takes no notice as he whispers to his dragon apologies before quickly backing away again, much to the dragons annoyance.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **(surprised, then elated)**  
 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**  
 **anybody see that?**  
 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**  
 **appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **Except for you.**

"Even in immediate danger you still manage to throw in a sarcastic comment" Astrid buries her head in her hands in utter disbelief as almost everybody else mimics her, even the dragons somehow.

"It's a talent" hiccup jokingly brags. "And it comes from a lot of practice" Hiccup mutters to himself, though many heard it, including Toothless who lets out a growl.

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**  
 **familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**  
 **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**  
 **NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

Many laughs echoed around the hall at the hilarity of Hiccup as the said person lowers further in his seat.

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK**  
 **(to his men about the nadders**  
 **DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA**  
 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**  
 **Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**  
 **buildings, setting them alight.**  
 **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**  
 **shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**  
 **around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**  
 **of the Nightmare.**

"Wrong way." Kitty sings.

 **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**  
 **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**  
 **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**  
 **to the ground.**

 **They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**  
 **earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**  
 **coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **You're all out.**  
 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face,**

Winces come from all over the room.

"Sorry"

 **driving it**  
 **away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**  
 **turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **Oh, and there's one more thing you**  
 **need to know...**

"WHAT?" Tuffnut screams

"WE MUST KNOW!"Ruffnut exclaims.

"In both your cases I think there's more than one thing you twins need to know." Their mother says shaking her head.

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**  
 **basket crashing at each crash that it makes, Hiccup pulls a face and winces.**

"Nice reaction." Gobber laughs, cracking up even further at the look Hiccup gives him.

 **It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**  
 **goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**  
 **netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**  
 **sheep in tow.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **Sorry, dad.**

"Awww we already knew that." Tuffnut says pouting along with Ruffnut.

"That's a first." Snotlout replies.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**  
 **The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**  
 **The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SHEEPISH)**  
 **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**  
 **Hiccup looks down in shame at the reminder, still ignoring Toothless.**

"Not the best timing, lad" Mulch winces.

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**  
 **hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**  
"Seriously?! Again with picking me up by the scruff?" Hiccup said in exasperation, Stoick shrugged.

"It's the only way I can insure you don't run off."

"Ha ha" Hiccup sarcastically replies.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
 **It's not like the last few times,**  
 **Dad. I mean I really actually hit**  
 **it. You guys were busy and I had a**  
 **very clear shot. It went down, just**  
 **off Raven Point. Let's get a search**  
 **party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK**  
 **-STOP! Just...stop.**  
"I'm….. sorry Hiccup, for not believing you."

"It's fine dad, if you did I don't think toothless would be here right now." Hiccup smiles at Toothless before looking away again.

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**  
 **expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **Every time you step outside,**  
 **disaster follows. Can you not see**  
 **that I have bigger problems?**  
"Ooft, harsh much?" Kitty 'whispers' loudly, as Stoick grimaced.

 **Winter's almost here and I have an**  
 **entire village to feed!**  
 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**  
 **Between you and me, the village**  
 **could do with a little less**  
 **feeding, don't ya think?**  
 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**  
A few vikings could only mutter in agreement when looking at their fellow vikings beer bellies, who in turn glared at Hiccup as he squirmed in his seat.

"Do you deny it?"

 **STOICK**  
 **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**  
"Nope the real joke there was me" Hiccup says in hopes of lightening up the mood but only does the opposite.

 **(EXASPERATED)**  
 **Why can't you follow the simplest**  
 **orders?**

"It isn't in my blood" Hiccup smirks, Though it is without the usual troublemaker look in his eye.

 **HICCUP**  
 **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**  
 **and I have to just... kill it, you**  
 **know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Not even close." Hiccup mutters.  
 **STOICK**  
 **You are many things, Hiccup. But a**  
 **dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Damn right!" Kitty yells throwing popcorn at the screen, to the amusement of others.

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**  
 **Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER)**  
 **Make sure he gets there. I have his**  
 **mess to clean up.**

"I repeat, harsh much?" Kitty says in disappointment.

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**  
 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**  
 **teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT**  
 **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT**  
 **I've never seen anyone mess up that**  
 **badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP**  
 **Thank you, thank you. I was**  
 **trying, so...**  
 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare**

"Sorry Hiccup." Astrid apologies, glaring and nudging the other to do the same.

"It's no problem, I'm used to it by now.' Hiccup turns back to the screen, missing the concerned looks exchanged between Astrid and Fishlegs.

 **and heads up toward a large**  
 **house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

The movie paused as Kitty once again appeared out of nowhere with a remote in hand.

"Okay after watching the most horrific mistake Hiccup will probably ever make in his life by shooting down his best friend and rendering him to the ground for the rest of his life and then gets publicly shamed by his father who basically calls him an embarrassment and doesn't believe him and so Hiccup probably just want to curl into a ball and die of shame, guilt and embarrassment." Kitty pauses to gasp a breath of air. "Let's take a break."

 **oOoOoOo**

 **GIVE ME THE ATTENTION I CRAVE! By reviewing, following and favoriting ;)**


	5. Chapter 4b BREAKTIME

Chapter 4b Breaktime

 **Prankster23: Happy now?**

 **Romantica 123: Thanks for the idea! :D**

 **Althea Sirius: Yup! Breaktime! Nice to "see" you too!**

 **NightshadeLG:YESSSS! MORE! MORE!**

 **Tefe203: dun dun DUNNNNNNN….**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _ **and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

 _The movie paused as Kitty once again appeared out of nowhere with a remote in hand._

" _Okay after watching the most horrific mistake Hiccup will probably ever make in his life by shooting down his best friend and rendering him to the ground for the rest of his life and then gets publicly shamed by his father who basically calls him an embarrassment and doesn't believe him and so Hiccup probably just want to curl into a ball and die of shame, guilt and embarrassment." Kitty pauses to gasp a breath of air. "Let's take a break."_

The lights snapped on and doors appeared all around the sides of the hall labelled with little signs. Everyone exchanged glances as Hiccup sighed and went through a random door.

"Woah." Hiccup stared around him, he was back on Berk and not just anywhere on Berk, he was in the cove where he first met Toothless. He turned around as he heard the door shut, there, Toothless was staring at him.

"Back where it all started, Bud." Toothless crooned in remembrance as Hiccup walked to sit next to the lake.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup made eye-contact with Toothless. "You were so free, so happy and I took all that away with one. Stupid. Idiot. Decision. All because of my stupid tribe and their bloodthirsty ideals." Hiccup stood up in aggravation. "I'm supposedly your best friend yet I-I cle- hurt you. I'm sorry."

Toothless nudged Hiccups hand that lay limp at his side, Hiccup sunk to the ground, wrapping his arms around Toothless

"Can you ever forgive me?" Toothless answered by knocking Hiccup to the ground with his licks.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out."

"Where did you get that food?" Hiccup asked Tuffnut as he came back in the room with Toothless.

"From one of the rooms, they have everything here!"

"QUIET! DON'T INTERRUPT MY MOVIE EXPERIENCE." Kitty screamed as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Please review! ;-)**


End file.
